One Shot Mania
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: A multi-chap of Kingdom Keepers one shots ranging from humors to romances to tragedies
1. Christmas

**Okay, so I've found that I do a lot of oneshots, so I decided to just make a multi-chap of oneshots to make things easier. Also, I'd like to thank my amazing friends Kingdom Kid and her just as amazing sister, Kingdom Keepers Forever for always being there for me and keeping me sane. Toni and Alyssia, I guess I owe y'all both ****_big_**** time. You guys always put up with me and I know that I can be pretty annoying sometimes, so...Thanks.**

**-It's That Time of Year Again-**

**Let's say they're about sixteen...No OTs...Just fun and family...**

It was Christmas Eve in Orlando, Florida, and each of the Keepers were gathered in a huddle on Main Street USA drinking hot chocolate and enjoying the cold weather for once.

"You know," Jess said, "I don't think I've ever had as much fun on Christmas Eve before as I am now."

Amanda eyed her playfully. "What's that supposed to mean? We've had good Christmases in the past..."

"It's not you, Amanda. Trust me." Jess replied wrapping an arm around her sister. "It's just that this is the first Christmas we've had with a family."

"You're right, Jess!" Amanda said, struck with the realization that she and Jess had a family now. "I can't believe I just realized this!"

Jess pulled Amanda into a hug. "I bet you didn't realize because you were too busy buying my presents." She said.

"Uh, _right_...I was too busy buying the presents you don't deserve."

Jess pulled away abruptly. "Hey! I've been exceptionally good this year!"

"And by 'exceptionally good' you mean not getting detention one hundred times this year."

Jess stayed silent for a moment. "You know...Let's just shut up..."

"Good idea." Amanda laughed taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Okay, are you guys ready to go?" Charlene's mom said walking up to the group. Everyone replied in agreement, and they all piled into the Turner's car.

Christmas was special to the Keepers, you see. Every one of them had their own reasons. Amanda and Jess liked Christmas because it meant more quality time with each other. Charlene like Christmas because it was the one season of the year where she could take leave from all sports and spend some quality mother daughter time with her mom; and it was the one time of the year when her brother and sister were actually normal.

Willa liked Christmas simply because she loved the giving more than the receiving. Finn liked Christmas because it was the time of year his dad got to be home for more than a couple of days as well as his sister didn't hate him.

Maybeck liked it because Christmas was the time of year when all the kids come to the Crazy Glaze and have fun (and not just the kids have the fun, if you catch my drift). Philby liked Christmas because, for once in his life, he didn't have to be 'Professor Philby'; he could just be himself. Dillard just simply loved being around everyone; it made him happy to see what a big effect the winter season had on people.

...

All eight were scattered about the room talking quietly to one another.

"So, are we crossing over tonight?" Amanda asked Finn.

"I don't think so." He said. "Philby never told me what he had decided." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "But if we do, I know an easy way to get us alone." He could sense her confusion. "I can hack the system; send us to another park."

"Finn...Isn't that a little risky?" Amanda asked once he pulled his head back.

"Maybe, but what can they do? Get mad at us? It's Christmas; I don't care. I just want to be with you."

Amanda smiled at him; her face growing red. "Finn, I want to be with you too, but what if something bad happens and we're not there?"

"I guess you're right." Finn said a little disappointed.

Amanda noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. "But," she paused to look around, making sure no one could hear her, "if you want, we can still mysteriously disappear at some point in the night..."

Finn grinned. "That's what I love about you. You're always the voice of reason, but you're always willing to do whatever."

"Well, I'm a teen, aren't I? I have to have fun at _some_ time in my life."

...

"Philby," Willa said looking at him confused, "I thought we said no presents this year."

"We did." He replied.

"Well then, what's this?" She asked holing up a slightly heavy and long box.

"Something I just _had_ to give you." Willa eyed him. "Well, are you going to open it?"

Willa turned her gaze to the box. "Something you _had_ to give me, huh?" She said opening the box slowly. "Now what could-" She stopped short when the object, or in this case objects, was revealed. "Philby...Where did you get these?"

"My family has a close friend who worked on the set. He hooked us up with the actual props used. And then he threw in a couple of autographed pictures for you."

Willa pulled Philby into a hug. "You're the best." She whispered. "This is by far the best Christmas ever."

"So you like it?"

"I love it. Who _wouldn't_ like a bow and some arrows used by Jennifer Lawrence? And then there are the pictures and-oh my gosh, Philby. You're the best."

Philby smiled. "You already said that."

"So? I can't say it again? Come on! You got me _actual_ _props_ from the _Hunger_ _Games_! How does one repay you for something like this?"

"Consider it a reward for everything you've done for the group." Willa smiled, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "What?"

"Now I feel really bad."

"Why?"

"I got you something, but it's not as good as what you got me."

Philby was about to say something along the lines of 'it's okay, Willa; it doesn't matter, as long as it's from you', but decided against it. Instead, he tried to make her laugh. "So, you got me a present, huh? I thought we said we weren't doing presents." He said in his best girl voice.

"Was that an insult?"

"No. It was-"

"I'm kidding." She laughed. "Well, yeah we discussed no presents, but come on, it's Christmas. Here." She shoved a rectangular box in his lap.

When Philby opened the box, his eyes grew wide at its contents. "Willa, I...how?"

"I had some extra cash and decided to use it for someone other than me."

"You bought this with your own money?" He looked down at the brand new Mac Book Pro he had just received.

Willa nodded. "You deserve it, Philby."

"Willa...You just...You're amazing."

"I know..." She said jokingly. "I am..."

...

"Okay, guys." Charlene said to her friends. "Since we decided to have a no-gift-exchange-Christmas, I think we should at least do something fun."

"I agree." Jess said.

"I say we play a game." Dillard said.

"Yeah!" Maybeck said.

"Let's play charades!" Willa exclaimed. "It'd be fun!"

"Yeah." Finn said. "Besides, when's the last time any of us has played charades?"

"Like fourth grade." Amanda said getting a laugh out of everyone. "Maybe longer..."

...

"_Harry Potter_!" Willa shouted.

"_Grease_!" Charlene exclaimed.

"_Catching Fire_!" Amanda yelled.

Philby kept shaking his head frantically. He made some type of sword swing motion with his arms.

"_Narnia_!" Maybeck shouted. Philby shook his head again.

"_Batman_!" Finn yelled.

Philby kept shaking his head and continued to repeat the sword motion. He started to hold his hands out and move them up and down slowly.

Jess gasped. "_Star Wars_! It's _Star Wars_!"

"Thank you!" Philby laughed. "It too you long enough!"

"What the heck?!" Maybeck yelled. "How's this," he mimicked Philby's last movement, "_Star Wars_?"

"Uh, he was using the force. Duh." Willa said like a snotty school girl. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What?" There was an awkward silence before they all started laughing.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Finn asked laughing.

"I don't know." She replied in the same type of voice. "Like, it just came to me."

"Alright, alright," Jess said, "we don't need _two_ Victoria's."

"Who's Victoria?" Amanda asked.

"She's this really stupid, really snobby 'popular' girl who thinks she can push everybody around." Willa said in her normal voice.

"Does she push you two around?" Charlene asked Willa and Jess.

"Yeah, but it's actually kind of funny why." Willa said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"She _only_ pushes us around because she has this _mad_ crush...no..._obsession_ over Philby, and she's all jealous of Willa." Jess said.

"What?" Philby asked surprised. "Why didn't I know about this?"

Willa and Jess both face palmed. "Dude, she flirts with you every morning at your locker." Jess said.

"And she always throws herself at you in PE." Willa said. "Take those two things and add about one-hundred-thousand more things, and there you go!"

"Wow..." Philby said. "I am _so_ blind..."

"I think it's because you're British." Maybeck said jokingly.

"Is there a such thing as being racist to Brits?" Philby asked. "Because I think Maybeck might be up to that."

"Hm." Maybeck simply said.

"_I _think Brits are simply _amazing_." Willa said. "And not only because of their accents. I think they have a very good taste in presents."

Philby hugged his girlfriend from behind. "Good to know."

"Alright guys...sorry to break up the party, but it's ten thirty and we need to start heading home." Willa's mom said walking into the room.

Everyone said their goodbye's and slowly started to leave one by one. All who remained were Finn, Amanda and Jess, and, of course, Charlene.

"Okay, Finn, let's go."

"Aw, mom...Come on." Finn said. "We can't just stay here?"

"Sorry, kid," his mom replied, "but Dad's waiting for you at home."

"He's home?" Finn said standing up quickly. "Since when?"

"About five."

Finn turned to his friends. "Well, later guys." He said walking towards the door. "It's been real fun. Merry Christmas."

"Finn, get back over here."

He slowly walked backwards. "Ma'am?"

"Tell your friends bye."

He turned around. "Bye friends."

"What do you tell the turners?"

"Thank you, Turners."

"And what about Amanda?"

"What _about_ Amanda?" Amanda stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Just kidding. Come here."

She walked up to him and he hugged her. "Bye..." She whispered in his ear.

"Bye..." He whispered. They pulled away slightly, and Finn gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before leaving.

...

**Christmas Morning**

All the Keepers were gathered, once again, on Main Street along with Mattie and Storey.

"So...Christmas..." Mattie said.

"No need to make this awkward, Mattie." Storey joked.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, let's go on some rides!" Maybeck said.

"Yeah, come on!" And they all went in different directions, enjoying their Christmas together.


	2. Girl's Night Out

**-Girls Night Out-  
Let's say they're about mid-twenties...They're all married...No OTs...**

"A girls night out?" Willa asked through the phone. "Tonight?"

_Yeah! I mean, when's the last time we got to have some time to ourselves?_ Amanda said from the other end.

"Alright, I'll have to see. Give me a few minutes."

_I'll be here._

Willa put the phone down and walked up the stairs and to her and Philby's room where she saw her husband engrossed in something on his laptop. "Hey." She said.

Philby immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to face his wife. "Hey yourself." He smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked leaning against the desk where he was sitting.

"Work." He said leaning his elbows on the desk, putting his head in his hands in the process.

"You seemed stressed." Willa said playing with his hair.

"Really." He said sarcastically and looked up at her. "What gave it away?"

"I don't know. You just seem stressed." She shrugged.

He stood up, walked over to the bed, and sat down. "Is it that obvious?"

"No." Willa said sitting next him. "I've just known you for so long that it's easy to tell when you're stressed out."

Philby laughed letting himself lie flat on his back on the mattress. "Why didn't I notice?"

"Probably because you're always so-"

"_Don't_...say it."

Willa leaned back, next to Philby, and placed her head on his chest. "It doesn't bother me, you know."

"What doesn't bother you?"

"You being stressed."

"Good to know." He said wrapping an arm around her.

They didn't move for a while. They just lay there, resting. "Hey," she whispered, "I have something to ask you."

"Hm?"

"Would it be okay if I..."

"If you what?" Philby said rubbing Willa's back.

"If I went out with Amanda, Jess, and Charlene tonight?"

"Like a girl's night out or something?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That's cool."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Definitely. Maybe I'll have the guys over while y'all are out."

"You should. You haven't seen them since, what, our wedding?"

"Probably."

"About six months."

"It's been a while. Hey, what time do you have to go?"

"I don't know." Willa said putting her head back down. "Amanda didn't say." She mumbled through Philby's chest. "I have to call her back."

"Make it quick."

"Will do."

...

"Bye Wills." Philby said as Willa walked out the door.

"Later." She said. The door shut and Willa stopped where she was getting her puzzled looks from her friends. Only a few seconds passed before she turned around and ran back up the porch steps to the door and opened it. Philby stood there like he was waiting for her to do this. She wrapped her arms around Philby's neck and kissed him. "Bye...Again..." She laughed.

"Bye...Again..."

The sound of a car horn brought them back to reality. "Save it for later, Mr. and Mrs. Philby!" Amanda called. The two broke apart and Willa headed for the car.

"Geez, Willa." Charlene joked. "It's not like you're married or anything."

"Can it, Mrs. Maybeck. I've seen the same thing from the two of you." Willa laughed.

"Ha!" Jess said from the passenger seat. "What do you have to say to _that_?"

Charlene turned her focus out the window. "No comment..."

"Mm-hm..." Jess laughed.

"Jess," Amanda said from next to her sister, "you and Dillard are the worst out of all of us, so I suggest you keep those remarks to a minimum."

"We are _not_."

"Right...Then how come every time I call you you're 'busy'? Huh?"

"_Okay_! I know what you're thinking, Amanda, and that is _not_ what's going on when you call!"

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked. There was a short pause "Oh..." She dragged the word out. "Ew, Jess! That's not what I was talking about!"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"I swear!"

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

"You can't even see me!"

"You're sitting next to me, genius." Jess motioned to her sister. "And I have a perfect view of your pretty, little face."

"Whatever."

"Hey, where are we going, Manda?" Willa asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, where _are_ we going?" Charlene repeated.

"You guys really want to know?" Amanda said.

"Yes!" Charlene, Willa, and Jess shouted simultaneously.

"You may not like it."

"Where are we going?" Willa asked again.

"...Disney World..."

"Disney? We haven't been there in a long time." Jess said.

"Exactly why we're going." Amanda said with a grin on her face.

"What that grin for?" Jess asked.

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"That grin. You just-" she sighed, "never mind."

"We're here."

"Oh boy," Charlene said stepping out of the car, "this otta be fun..."

The four girls walked up to the entrance of Magic Kingdom, magic bands at the ready, preparing themselves to enter the place that ruined their childhood. They scanned their bands, walked into the park, and looked around.

"Wow, they've upgraded a lot of stuff..." Willa said in awe.

"Totally." Amanda said. "Hey, look!" She pointed down Main Street U.S.A. "A Starbucks!"

"Cool! Anyone up for some-" Jess was cut off mid-sentence.

"Hey!" It was a photographer. "Aren't you four part of those Kingdom Keepers?" He said in a lower voice.

"Yes," Charlene said, "we _were_. Our services are no longer needed."

"That's cool. It's good to see you four still hanging around here." The man said. "Picture?"

The girls looked at each other. "Yeah, sure." They said.

"Smile."

...

"No, Charlie! I'm not going back on there!"

"Yes, Wills!"

"You can't make me! Besides, I've done everything else with you!"

"Exactly my point! Please?!"

"No!"

"_Pleeease_?!"

Willa slumped a little and sighed. "Fine...I'll go on Winnie the Pooh again. _But only once_. I still don't trust this ride..."

"As long as you can go home and tell Philby you went on this ride, I'm completely fine with that!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with..."

Charlene grabbed Willa's hand and literally dragged the girl behind her. It's almost as if she _wanted_ to see Willa freak out. They got on to the ride relatively fast. They sat, and the ride started. They found themselves being transported from Florida to the Hundred Acre Woods where they were met by dozens of colorful animatronics. The scene passed and the girls passed through a few other scenes with Tigger and Pooh; then came the Hffalumps. This scene was brightly colored and neon just about everywhere you looked. The song played and the car kept moving.

"Here it comes..." Willa whispered to Charlene. All Charlene did was stare straight ahead. "Char?"

"I suddenly regret my decision..."

"What decision?"

"Coming on this ride. Willa, I can't do this."

Willa grabbed her best friend's hand. "Hey, at least you'll be able to tell Maybeck that you came back on this ride tonight."

"Yeah..."

The doors to the next scene opened, and Charlene squeezed Willa's hand tighter. The "rain" poured down from the roof while a catchy toon blasted from the speakers. This room was the very place the two girls almost lost their lives for the second time; the first being on Small World. The ride progressed without a problem, and the two found themselves face-to-face with Amanda and Jess who were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Have fun?" Amanda said.

"Sure looks like it." Jess added.

"Um...Yeah, sure." Willa said with a weird look on her face.

"What she said." Charlene said with the same expression. "Can we go now?"

"After we go on one more ride." Amanda said trying to hide her laughter.

"Okay, fine. Which ride?" Willa asked.

Jess grinned deviously. "It's a Small World."

"_No_!" Charlene and Willa yelled at the same time.

"We're kidding!" Amanda said laughing. "I just wanted to see your reactions!"

"Yeah, come on guys, let's go." Jess laughed. Willa and Charlene looked at each other before following the sisters.


	3. It's Just Me

**It's Just Me**

**She's 17 and in high school...No OTs...Just some good old fashioned school drama**

**Jess's P.O.V**

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door.

"Hey, kid." Mom said as I walked in to the kitchen and gave her a hug. "How was school?"

"The same as usual..."

She gave a disapproving sigh. "Those girls are _still_ bothering you?" I nodded. "Jess, sweetie, you know I can always call the school and have them talk to-"

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "No. That'll just make it worse."

"Now, how could it make it worse?"

"Because I'd have to live with 'Aw, poor little Jessica got her _mommy_ to stand up for her.' from Victoria; or 'Well, look who it is. It's little Lockhart; the baby who was too scared to stand up for herself!' from Jenna; or...or even-" I was cut short, mid-sentence, when Amanda walked in.

"Hey guys," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetheart." Mom said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Manda..." I said giving a slight wave. Amanda hadn't even dropped her stuff by the time she noticed something was wrong.

"Hey, Jess?" I looked at her. "I need to, uh...talk to you. Upstairs. In our room. Alone."

I looked to Mom. "Go ahead." She said.

Next thing I know, Amanda's dragging me up the stairs and into our room. She closed the door, dropped her stuff on the floor, and sat on her bed, pulling me down with her. I was very confused as to _why_ she wanted to talk alone. I mean, we _never_ talk alone together. It was always with Mom.

Did she notice it that quickly? Was I really _that obvious_ with my expressions? Was it the way I carried myself? Or was it simply that she could read me because she's known me for so long? She didn't say anything at first. She just sat there and stared at me.

"So..." I said breaking the silence that had fallen upon us.

"What's wrong?" She said finally.

"What?"

"School. Something's going on at school and I'm not sure I like it. So, what's wrong?"

Wow she's good. "It's...It's nothing..." I looked down playing around with my fingers.

"Jess..." She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "It's Victoria...and Jenna..." I felt her grip on my shoulder tighten slightly.

"Again?" I nodded. "What'd they do this time?"

"I said it was nothing..." I said getting up and walking over to the window.

"You're sure not acting like it's 'nothing'."

"Well it is."

"Jess, stop this and tell me what's going on."

"You're not my mom, Amanda!" I yelled.

"I'm not saying I am, Jess!"

"You sure are acting like it!"

"I'm just trying to _help you_! You're my sister and I don't want you to be mad at me..."

"I'm not _mad_ at you..." I whispered turning around.

"Then what are you, Jess? Huh? Are you...are you sad? Are you happy? Are you...I don't know! Tell me what they did! Let me help you!"

"Amanda!" I yelled again. "Please! Just _stop_! I don't need your help! I'm more than capable of handling things on my own!"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"But you're _insinuating_ it! I'm not as stupid as you think I am!"

"I don't think you're stupid, Jess! You're probably the smartest person I know! Who's idea was it to run away to Orlando? Who was the one who kept us alive in those science labs? Who dreams everything that's going to happen and warns everyone? _You_, Jess. That's who."

"So? What purpose do I serve other than dreaming? Huh? Did you ever think of _that_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Amanda, don't you see? I'm useless! Finn gives orders that everyone listens to! Maybeck's the daring one who's not scared to volunteer for anything! Philby's the genius!" I counted on my fingers. "Then there's Willa, who's small but courageous! Charlene's the runner and athlete! And _you_!" I pointed at Amanda. "You're the 'special' one. You can levitate. You can 'push'. You can-"

"Jess, _enough_!" She yelled. I think I might've pushed her a little too far. That's not good. "I'm tired of hearing you say that you're not important!" She's getting worked up. This is really bad. "Who cares that I can levitate! Your powers are _just as good_!" She gets louder with each word. "The only thing that you should be thinking about is the fact that your power may seem stupid and useless, but it'll be more powerful than mine could _ever be_!" A hurricane of emotions flashed across her face, and I'm not sure I'm going to like the outcome of this.

She keeps yelling, on and on, anger in her eyes. Anger towards what? I don't know. Me? Most likely. Herself? Could be. Victoria and Jenna? Possibly. It's scary now. Almost like she's possessed. Her voice rises, as do her hands. She closes her eyes, trying to gain control; it doesn't work. She screams and everything goes blurry for a moment.

Mom bursts through the door just in time to see what Amanda had done. Nothing serious, like I thought, but enough to make her eyes go wide in shock. Amanda was standing with her feet shoulders length apart, and in her hands was my journal. I'm on the ground shaking uncontrollably with my knees pressed to my chest. I made her mad. I caused this. This is all my fault...Like always.

"Girls?" Mom asked hesitantly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mom." I said. "We're fine."

"Okay..." She said and slowly closed the door, leaving us alone once again.

Amanda looked unstable; like she was going to pass out. "Jess..." She whispered. "Please, just tell me..." She walked over to my shaking body and dropped to her knees. "I don't know what happened, but I _do_ know that I didn't like it."

Immediately I was at her side, pulling her to her feet and on to my bed. "Amanda...I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you so worked up! It's just that I-I didn't want you to think I wasn't capable of handling my problems on my own! I'm sorry...It was my fault...Again..." I felt the tears start to fall.

"No, no, no! Jess! Jess! Shh...No...It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to pry the information out of you. It's _my_ fault." I felt her snake her arms around me and pull me into a tight hug.

"If you want," I sniffed, "I'll be happy to tell you what the problem is. The whole thing."

"No, Jess...It's fine."

I sighed. "Amanda, that's not you. I know you still want to know. I'm going to tell you no matter what you say." She laughed a little. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

So, I told her everything. Victoria and Jenna always make fun of the way I dress. They say I look like a guy; which you could say is true. I'm not like every other girl. I don't wear the dresses or make-up; no high-heels or skirts. I stick with the jeans and graphic-t's and Converses and Vans. I just express my inner self. Yeah, it's guyish, but do I care? Not really. It's the way God made me. I'd rather look like a guy than some desperate girl looking for attention. I stick to the shadows, and dressing the way I do helps.

The only reason I'm fazed whatsoever by what those two snobs say is because it's not just me they do it to. It's Willa and Philby as well. And when my friends are involved in something like that, _that's _when it affects me. I really can't tell you _why_ they do it to them too, but just...believe me. It's bad.

"Jess...I'm so-"

"Nope. Don't say it. I don't need pity. I'm a big girl."

"I know. I wasn't going to give you pity. You don't need it. I'm really glad you told me, you know. I'm really proud to know the _whole_ story behind your sense of style. I've always wanted to know if there was a specific reason for the way you dressed, or if was just because that's how you are."

"Wait, you've been curious as to why I dress the way I do?" She nodded. I laughed. "Freak..."

"Weirdo..."

"Dork..."

"Uh...I'm all out..." She laughed.

"I win!" I exclaimed jumping up on the bed, but slipped and fell off. "Okay...ow..."

"You hurt yourself! Ha!" She laughed half-heartedly.

"Shut up..." I said from the floor.

...

Later that night as I awaited sleep, I lay on my side looking out the window. Thoughts bounced around in my head. I just couldn't sleep. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jess?" It was Amanda.

"Yeah?" I asked turning onto my other side facing her.

"I just wanted to let you know that...Victoria and Jenna are in for a rude awakening."

"What?"

"I'm gonna teach them a lesson, if you know what I mean." I could just picture the smirk crossing her face in the darkness.

"Thanks, Manda...Just, don't reveal too much, okay? I don't want us to be found out and sent back to those labs." I shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry, I won't." She bent down and kissed my forehead. "But, I don't think mom would let that happen."

"Yeah. I mean, she's Wayne's daughter. Come on." We both laughed.

"Goodnight, Jess." She said walking back to her bed.

"Night, Manda."

And I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

I don't care anymore about what anyone will say to me about my style.

It's just me.


End file.
